Miss Dare was not Alone
by TheOdds
Summary: Ever since she became Oracle, Apollo flirted endlessly with her, and Rachel hated every second of it. It was his stupid oath, his stupid rules, his stupid idea, and all he did was violate them with his every being, AND TO PROVE WHAT? She couldn't stand the sun god, until he offered her what she wanted most. Love knows no bounds, but how about incentives?
1. Chapter 1

Miss Dare was not Alone

...

"Y'know, if you died by drowning, that'd be both tragic _and_ poetic."

"Well if you died by natural causes, that'd be both lucky _and_ demeaning."

Rachel smiled. "Spoken like a true poet."

She placed her palms on the grass, getting up to stretch and grab food. Rachel brushed the clinging dirt off of her capris, and extended a hand to Nico, who sat still on the ground.

As usual, he refused and stood on his own. Rachel's cheeks flushed red in self consciousness but she brushed it off as just another "sulky ghost king habit." She'd spent enough time with the fourteen year old to know that there was too much occupying Nico's mind to intervene just yet.

She couldn't even be sure why the kid trusted her the way he did. Most campers saw her as the girl who served one purpose, and one purpose alone; spouting out prophecies and hints to a variety of quests, never much help beyond that.

And Nico, always so distant... but Rachel supposed even people who reveled in solitude grew lonely, albeit rarely.

"Nice to talk again, Nico." she offered.

It didn't always appear so, but Rachel believed Nico was finally warming up to, maybe even enjoying, her company.

He nodded, grinning just enough to show his shallow dimples. "Yep."

The sun was setting now, painting the sky a lovely array of purples, pinks, and blues. The sun itself was reduced to a dim, glowing ball: Rachel stared affectionately, mainly because it was only in moments like this that she wouldn't go blind from doing so. She'd look all day if she could, though. Eventually, Rachel wished to paint the sun in all it's glory, a shine so powerful it could strip eyesight from both humans and demigods alike. She deemed it such a strange infatuation, though. No one seemed to sympathize with her love for the star. For now, she felt she couldn't paint it justice.

"An artist's eye." Chiron said, when she explained her will to him. Although Rachel saw that he, too, did not understand, his efforts did serve as a small condolence to her.  
Some days, the centaur was Rachel's only form of conversation worth holding on to.

"It's getting late," she breathed, turning to Nico. "I should-" Alas, the boy was nowhere in sight, already melded into the shadows, or perhaps genuinely gone.

"I should head back." She said to the vacancy. Rachel started towards Camp Half-Blood, the houses and Mess Hall growing bigger the farther she sauntered down the hill. A stray strand of impeccably red hair fell in her face and she tucked it gently behind her ear, a consecutive occurrence given her curly locks.

"Going so soon?" A voice from behind her rang out, evidently a male's. This surprised Rachel. Typically guys at Camp-Half Blood had plans this time of day; people to spar, races to win, girls to flirt with.

Rachel, however, had swore off dating with her oath to Apollo.

_And_, she admitted bitterly, _the occasional green mist proved a pretty big turn off._

Rachel liked to console herself by saying, out loud sometimes, that it wasn't really her fault; when the Oracle arrived, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was switched off.

She did miss men in general, though. In her ordinary life, she only ever had one boyfriend, Zach. He was sweet, and he'd always show up to protest with her if she asked. He moved from New York eight months after they began dating.

Not long after, Percy Jackson showed up and... Rachel shut the recollection down. That period of her life was long over.

Gaea was sound asleep, the chain reaction of evil was cut off at the source, and the topic remained nothing more than a conversation piece.

For her Percy remained nothing more than a friend, not even an old flame.

She debated shutting down the man immediately, it was getting late, and Rachel _had_ promised to avoid guys in general... all of them, including-

"It's me! Apollo!"

She closed her eyes to summon the rest of her energy and patience for the day.

Apollo flirted endlessly with her, ever since she became Oracle, and Rachel hated every second of it.

It was **his** stupid oath, **his** stupid rules, **his** stupid idea, and all he did was resist it with his every being, AND TO PROVE WHAT?

So, she tried her best to be as hurtful and uninteresting as possible but every damned attempt came off provocative and intriguing.

It was as if Apollo was a hairsbreadth from whipping off his shirt and kissing her right then.

"So, my sweet, your place or mine?" He batted his shining blue eyes, and smiled.

Rachel bitterly acknowledged that Apollo always remained good looking and charming. But that didn't make up for how much of an insufferable dick he was.

"Both." She grinned sweetly. "I'll go to mine, you'll go to yours."

The sun patron smiled, seeping in her venomous words like every other quick fire insult she shot at him.

"Like you don't want to see Mount Olympus."

Rachel's eyes deepened like they always do when she was frustrated. Could he not get it into his thick head how much Rachel rejected him?

"I'll be doing no such thing with you." She straightened her posture and clenched her fists as if that would magically make her seem more intimidating to someone so- _immortal_.

"No?" He chuckled, advancing a few steps. "Babe, I know you're dying to see Olympus's murals, and the decor, and the music, oh, it's heavenly." Rachel shook her head, shaking off the offer; it was, after all, merely one of many past attempts.

Apollo was a few feet from her now, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"I bet you're just squirming to see all the glittering gold, the shimmering gowns, it's all **so** artistic. You must be especially anxious to enter my favorite bedroom, have a rest there, and to _finally_ scream my name during-"

"I HAVE NO REASON T-TO SCREAM YOUR NAME!" Rachel was furious now but her expression begged to differ, her cheeks were pigmented a deep red, and her lower lip trembled with embarrassment.

"Ohh baby," he took hold of her wrist and pulled her body to his, so close that not even a paper could slip between the two.

"I'll _give_ you a reason."

Rachel clenched her eyes shut, something was bound to go horribly wrong for her, she felt that right down to her blood cells.

Suddenly- thankfully, Apollo was hit upside the head, causing him to release Rachel from his embrace.

She seized the opportunity to bolt down the hill, not daring to look back even once.

...

Artemis glared at Apollo, and he shrugged unapologetically.

"When will you finally let your beloved Oracle live in peace?"

Apollo left the question to his twin's imagination, unanswered. He stalked off towards the woods, opposite Camp Half-Blood.

"You never know," Artemis called after him. "The girl might even find you... unattractive."

Apollo froze in his tracks, his eyes widening like two full moons, except everlastingly more anxious.

...

Rachel only broke to catch her breath from sprinting when she was at the door of her bedroom. She found her emotions in a heap: angry, frustrated, intrigued, attracted.

But above all, Rachel couldn't help but notice that Apollo smelled of ambrosia, and the sweetest of all oils.

...

**A/N**

Funny thing, I actually have a specific scent in mind for Apollo, hehe. I have great and intense intentions for this story, I promise. If you'll stick around, I'll put in my every effort, and nothing less. REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED; from author to author, I think you know how welcomed and appreciated support is. Thank you so much for reading.

P.S. The lovely sketch that is (or will be) the profile pic for this story is by no means mine. I have no doubt it is some talented tumblr user's. Obvious Rachel isn't mine, she's Rick's.

Apollo and Artemis belong to... er, the scholars and lyrical poets of Ancient Greece. Z

*high five for research!*


	2. Chapter 2

It was the scent of buttered toast that stirred her to awakening. Rachel squinted, the rays of sunlight that shone upon her face were cut in shards by the vertical blinds she left open.

She woke comfortably, though still in last night's clothes. Her hair was a matted mess, as usual; she loosely tied it out of her face.

For the past few weeks, Aphrodite's cabin had been begging to fix Rachel's hair. They'd complimented her on her fiery ginger color more times than she could count, and they insisted that they straighten it and tie it nicely. As if she'd let them anywhere near her hair.

Some part of Rachel knew she could dress elegantly if she really pleased. The more sensible half of Rachel, however, thought her too-broad shoulders served as barricades for reaching what could be a "pretty girl."  
And don't even get her started on her skin. Contrasted with her pale complexion, the freckles seemed like grease stains, a distraction from a hearty personality.

Rachel set her feet on the floor, she extended her arms, stretching until she heard the satisfying crack of her joints.

After hastily dressing in white track pants, a tank top, and a thin jacket that reached her knees (her favorite library jacket), she exited the cabin built specifically for her, towards the Mess Hall.

It was already crowded with campers from all over; Aphrodite kids with the trendy jewelry, Hecate kids in the patterned clothing, Athena kids with the loose papers and the thick books, they fitted every stereotype perfectly.

As for Rachel, she preferred the company of the glassy lake when she ate. Chiron encouraged her every chance he got to sit at any table she wanted, but Rachel thought against it every time.

She swung the doors open, greeted by a gust of cool air laden with the smell of sweat from campers with the misfortune of early sparring classes.

Rachel approached the close-to-vacant table Chiron and Mr. D were occupying, closest to where the offerings were burnt.

She sat for a moment, waiting for her typical breakfast choices to appear on her plate; an apple, two slices of buttered toast, a strip of bacon, and scrambled eggs, the goblet filled with water.

"Morning, Rachel." Mr. D greeted without looking up. "Whose the offering today for?"

Seeing as she wasn't a love child of a god or goddess, Rachel was given the opportunity to chose who her offerings were in honor of.

She thought for a moment, recalling the prior evening's events. Given his competitive nature, Rachel figured Apollo would hate if she would-

"I'll burn my offerings for Artemis."

The twins were a jealous pair, that was no secret. The flames turned a rich purple shade, and the fire burned tall and dim.

Rachel grabbed the apple off her plate and held it in her mouth as she dumped the remainder of her breakfast into the fire.

Chiron nor Mr. D flinched at her actions, they accepted that Rachel simply wasn't a morning eater.

She downed her goblet of water and nodded a goodbye to the two mentors.

...

"Okay, I can understand incompetent and flirtatious, but how can she _not_ think I'm deviously handsome."

Apollo paced his sister's bedroom on Mount Olympus, the wheels in his head turning overtime, his brain damn-near imploding at the mere thought.

"She can barely stand the sight of you, brother. The Oracle wouldn't even give you the time of day." Artemis scoffed, turning her attention towards her enchanted mirror. She finished her side braid off, typing it with a silk ribbon.

"The girl gets flustered every time you approach her, she turns beet red from head to toe with every explicit joke," Artemis paused, looking to the ceiling as if realizing something for the first time.

"Coming to think of it, what is it about this girl that has you so _infatuated_?"

Apollo turned his head, gritting his teeth to keep from a snappy remark. "Stop, sister."

"She's scrawny," Artemis raised a finger. "She's easily flustered." She raised another. "She's virgin."

On his way out, Apollo shoved his sister dismissively. He gripped the bedroom door so hard it dented.

"She," Apollo implored pointedly, "has a name."

...

"Rachel?" Annabeth walked towards her friend, who was deeply engaged in the picture she was sketching. "Mm?"

"I've got a... mini quest for you."

Rachel paused, sticking the pencil behind her ear. She turned to Annabeth, who was pink in the face and sporting a grey sweatshirt. Obviously jogging.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Annabeth pulled two square sheets of paper from her back pocket, photos.

"Dale and Jennifer Lockett." She explained. "Brother and sister, Upper East Side Manhattan, rogue demigods."

The faces were both round, they both had pointed noses and wide eyes. The pictures looked as if they were taken at a rundown party. Both children displayed cliche party hats, neither were smiling.

"Dale's eleven. Jennifer's eight." Annabeth stuffed the photos back into her pocket and kneeled. "We figured, Piper and I, that is, that since you used to live in Tioga you'd know your way around."

Rachel must've looked as hesitant as she felt. Annabeth looked apologetic. "I know this doesn't really happen for you. But if it makes you feel safer, the whole crew is tagging along, even Nico."

Rachel set down her notepad and half eaten apple. "Annabeth, I don't really see the necessity in me going still-"

"Oh PUH-LEASE." Annabeth folded her arms together. "I'm begging, it'll be fun! You'll get out of camp grounds for a while and you're the only one who knows Tioga!" Annabeth whipped the pictures out again, a stray dollar fell to the floor, as well.  
"Think of the children!"

Even Rachel couldn't keep a straight face at that. She laughed; a clear, bubbly chime. "Fine, fine." The smile was evident in her voice.

She stood and tucked her sketches under her right arm. Rachel bent down, and picked the dollar off the ground, she pocketed it and walked off. "I'll get packing."

...

Apollo rolled on top of the wood nymph, planting sloppy kisses along her collarbone, palming her breasts all the while. Their breathing grew faster and more staggered, Apollo ran a hand through the nymph's hair and she purred.

What was her name again? Eliza, Ellie, Elizabeth? Did it even start with an E? The thought was shaken from his mind; the girl was pulling down at his favorite board shorts with a mischievous smile on her face.

_Hell yes_, he thought.

The sound of a shrub being shaken rustled through the otherwise quiet forest. To Apollo's mild disappointment (but not much else), the wood nymph froze, her pretty little eyes widened, and she shriveled up, dissolving into soil the ground quickly absorbed.

Apollo looked up at a pissed off Artemis. You gotta be kidding. "That took me hours to get going!"

Artemis offered her hand which Apollo gladly took. Once he stood, she slapped him hard across the face.

"She was gonna suck me!"

"She was a hunter of mine!"

"I really liked Emma!"

"Her name was Melissa."

"Oh."

Artemis glared daggers at her twin brother, who now retreated into his aggravating smirk of accomplishment. "Is this how you choose to win the affection of the Oracle you love so much?"

"What-oh, I gave up on that like, ages ago. Rachel's too stubborn, she'd never kiss me, let alone other things."

Artemis thought for a second, deciphering the best proposal to a plan she'd been formulating for months. "How about a challenge, then?"

"State your claim, sis."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I bet you couldn't get Rachel Elizabeth Dare to endure a full date with you, not even one, without wanting desperately to leave, that is."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "What's the cause?"

Artemis grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. "If you win, I will see to it that you get what you want from your precious Oracle, be it one night of intercourse, or for many years onward. If you _lose_," she wagged a finger at her intrigued brother, "you will leave my hunters of Artemis alone, all of them. Not once more will you speak even an aloof sentence to any of them, for the rest of eternity."

Apollo placed a finger to his chin, examining over the rules and results. His competitive nature was surely taking over. "A tempting proposition, really. You've surprised me, sis."

He offered his hand. "I accept."

Artemis ignored his hand shake, but smiled despite herself. Immediately following, she smelled the scent of scrambled eggs and bacon, she had no doubt who the offering was from; this only added to her already confident mindset. "Do you swear it?"

"On the River Styx." they finished in unison.

**A/N**

It's been only a day, the reviews were so kind and all the views and follows I just... THANK YOU! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was more of my, "building up to bigger and better things" chapter, but regardless. I apologize for posting this so late, earlier today I had some problems with updating stories, or anything to do with my fanfic account, really. But all that's done with, so I hope you liked it! If you've got a few extra seconds, reviews are much appreciated. Btw, if you've got any prompts or suggestions, by all means tell me. This story is for fun, and I really want you to enjoy every sentence of it.

P.S. The drawing is not my work, though I am not sure who it belongs to. Someone very talented is all I can say. Rachel Dare is not mine either, she's Rick's... obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, seriously. It's probably really easy to be Piper," Hazel leaned forward, her eyes bright with amusement. "All you need is lipgloss, mascara, and a criminal record.

The cabin burst with giggles and chuckles, and Piper screwed up her face. "Oh **ha-ha**." she shot sarcastically.  
Hazel grinned, proud of herself.

The demigods sat spread out, laughing among themselves and picking snacks from the large platter that was placed in the middle of their circle.

Frank and Hazel were stealing side glances at each other while Piper and Jason held hands affectionately. Rachel decided to excuse herself from what was quickly becoming a couple's fest.

"Be right back."  
She didn't give much of an explanation, simply got up and left. Outside was nicer. The sun had already set for the evening, the weather was reasonably cool, and the water was calm. The waves crashed against each other in intervals, it was soothing to hear; nature's own little sonata.

Rachel pulled her thin brown jacket more securely around her midsection, and thankfully, the sea breeze blew any stray wisps of hair out of her face; all was good and still.

"I think you're only supposed to go about getting those when you're forty." Rachel turned to find Nico, or rather a haunting silhouette of himself, standing some feet away.

"Getting what?" Rachel had to semi-shout because the sea breeze picked up, causing a hollow whooshing sound to surround the Argo II.

"Those pathetic granny jackets."

Rachel laughed under her breath, an unspoken invitation for Nico to join her.

She did enjoy his company, he was a phenomenal listener. Nico never felt the need to top her accomplishments, or mope about how much harder his life was. But truth be told, he could if he wanted to.

The poor kid had been to Tartarus... _Tartarus_! By himself, at that. He'd lost his beloved sister, he'd been stuck in a jar for days, dying of asphyxiation.

That's solely why Rachel never questioned his silence. It was probably his way of coping.

"Enjoying your stay at Spedire de Demigod?" Nico leaned against the wooden railing beside her.

She blew out a deep breath. "I'll live. You?"

"They don't know I hear their conversations about me, none of the others do." Nico's eyes were fixated on one particular spot in the moving ocean currents.

That was one of Rachel's favorite characteristics of Nico DiAngelo. He blurted things that took her aback, yet she couldn't help but ask him to keep talking.

"They all feel sorry for me."

Rachel tried not to show how horrible she felt for Nico. If she knew anything at all, she knew he didn't want pity. "That doesn't answer my question."

Nico nodded apprehensively. "I'm doing swell, m'dear. Didn't you know?"

He laughed maniacally, but it was as hushed as the breeze itself.  
"This is my pity party."

...

"Beautiful." Zeus looked down at his newborn daughter with affection of the highest regards. She was platinum blonde, with brown eyes the same color as the clay she was fashioned from. A slender nose, a petite mouth.

"She'll serve a significant purpose." Hera pursed her lips, indifferent to the situation: mostly bitter that Zeus chose to make his daughter with stick and stone, as opposed to... more _conventional_ methods.

"The mountains and the molehills need a patron again. Any god composed from nature will do just as well to rule it." Zeus paused a beat, then added as an afterthought, "Pan has been deceased for plentiful years now."

Even still, the fact hung bitterly in the air. Pan's death went against all godly ethics, immortals did not die, they were supposed to be stronger than that.  
And while Zeus admired Pan's passive approach to death, he could not leave the greenery unattended. The nymphs did a fine job, but they were unpredictable. His new daughter, Vasilia, is expected to do exceptional work in keeping order. As for Pan, Zeus could only hope he ended up in Elysium.

...

Morning breached the Atlantic Ocean atmosphere. Rachel sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the ship. That was the funny thing about the ocean; it was eloquent in drawing one nearer. She remembered the story of the sirens. Beautiful sea creatures that would sing to lure men near enough to grab; in the end, it was only to pull them under to drown them. The story coincided pretty well. The home of the sirens was almost a siren itself.

She chuckled which felt pretty awkward considering she sat alone on the deck, with the exception of Leo who was... at second glance, Leo too had disappeared to the bowels of the Argo II.

"Don't flee on my account." The voice came from within her, yet all around her at once. Comforting, yet the sound rumbled so close to her that she shivered.

Rachel felt like screaming, shouting out to her friends. Was it Gaea again? But they were at sea. Poseidon? What would he want with the Oracle of Delphi?

"Who-" she swallowed, trying to fight back the fearful lump in her throat.

_It- _he laughed, a swelling thunder that could probably be heard for miles. "You have right to fear me. I am Love... Cupid, if you prefer."

Rachel looked around for something concrete to solidify this figure, a face behind the mask. "Do not look for me. Alas, I am too beautiful to be looked upon." Cupid said it regretfully, which was sadly ironic given her current inner struggle.

"Unfortunately, Miss Dare, should you choose to cower out loud, I will have to use more- unorthodox methods..." He trailed off.

Rachel looked as if she wanted to speak; she even opened her mouth once to ask something, but closed it in prominent hesitation.

"I have been persuaded to alter your love life." She didn't understand, that must've been obvious through her facial expressions because he didn't wait for her to ask questions before elaborating further. "A friend of whom I owe an immense favor has asked me to do her bidding. Once this deed with her is fulfilled, my debt will be closed. I have been asked to shoot an arrow at you, already doused in your blood.

Her blood ran cold at the prospect. She knew the legend; Cupid's arrows, dipped in the blood of one divine or not, will make anyone it hits fall in love with the sender of the arrow. Quite frankly, she wasn't ready to fall in love to begin with, and to have it in such an involuntary manner- "No." Rachel stated simply. "I have my own notions of love, and I will _never_ have it any other way. I am an Oracle of Delphi, not until I am twenty-seven am I released from my duties to fall in love."

Cupid laughed; Rachel realized it was actually quite a rich sound. "Mortal," he scoffed, "you do not interfere with divine mischief."

He whipped out an arrow, _the_ arrow; the one filled from end to end with her own blood, an unknown face she was about to be forced to fall in love with.

Rachel couldn't see him nor his weapon, his beauty forbid it, but she _knew_; and Rachel had no choice. Blindly, she charged into what appeared as empty air, but felt like a heavy presence.

Other than a weighted thud that caused her to stagger backwards, no signs were given that she hit anything. Except...

"Gah!" Love's screams were a dreadful sound, for a moment she fell into a trance. She didn't **want** love to be hurt: love was patient, love was kind, love deserved to have those traits retaliated. NO! "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she told herself.

The sound of skin tearing pierced the morning through and through, it wasn't her own skin though.

"Now look what you've done." Cupid spat.

The wind guzzled and WHOOSHED. The presence was gone, an odd feeling; almost as if the air was now lacking.

Rachel fell to her knees in alarm. She had dodged a bullet, an arrow rather.  
"Rachel!"

"Rachel, you okay?!" She was lying on the ship's deck now, trying so hard not to fall into shock: without the immediate presence of love, everything felt hopeless. Like a baby being forced to drink milk from a bottle, an awkward and unnatural change.

Rachel's green eyes hardened, she stared at her peers, her friends, who were looking down at her in anguish.

"You didn't see him?"

Annabeth was the first to speak up, though even she looked beyond baffled. "No?" she said it as if it were a question. "See what?"

Rachel felt a hand lace with her's. She looked to her left, a distressed Nico.

"Of course you didn't." Her words tasted like metal in her mouth. "One seeking love will never find him."

...

"Regretfully, my first attempt has gone wayward." Cupid admitted. The goddess before him tapped her foot impatiently.

His arrows were cast on the ground in front of her by Cupid himself. "I fear the curse makes no exceptions, not even for me. I have been pricked. Soon enough, _her_ blood, the Oracle Rachel Dare's, will course through me. And I will fall in love."

**A/N**

So who do you think the mysterious goddess Cupid is working for is? Who do you think Rachel was supposed to fall in love with? What do you think Vasilia is gonna be like? Admittedly, I'm extremely excited to see your guesses, and your reactions when you find out the truth. I can't actually remember how long Nico was in the glass jar, I hope saying "a few days" is enough to suffice. Reviews are welcomed **immensely** with open arms, it means a whole darn lot. Thank you so much for following the story. If you have any corrections or suggestions PM me! I don't bite, promise ;) See you guys soon. Good night/evening/afternoon/morning!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh believe me, you're gonna wanna read this entire chapter ;)

"I'm not gonna ask you again, Apollo! Get the hell away from me!" Rachel walked faster, dodging cracks in sidewalks, squirrels, and most importantly, Apollo. He had appeared to her when she was looking for Leo.

Percy had decided on a small pit stop on their way to Tioga, New York: not that any of them were particularly tired; for such an unnecessarily short trip, the Argo II was proving a big hassle, and the demigods were growing fidgety.

They'd stopped at Oakland Park, which was already closed for the night. Collectively, the group had agreed on pepperoni pizza; Rachel didn't bother telling them she was a vegetarian, she wasn't that hungry anyway.

Leo was gone, probably tinkering with something explosive at a safe distance from the rest of the demigods, and when Frank and Hazel came back with the pizza, Rachel was the first to volunteer to go retrieve him.

Of course, the others were hesitant at first, after her little... Cupid hysteria fit; gods, she must've looked insane. Nonetheless, they sent her off, and Rachel found herself on the opposite side of the park.

Unfortunately, Apollo seized the opportunity to bug her instantly, not wasting even a second of precious flirting time. Rachel half expected his company, though. It had been a good three days since his last visit, far too long to be normal.

"You didn't even let me ask my question!"

Rachel gave him a pointed look. "Apollo, I am nothing if not reasonable..." His face relaxed, he actually thought she might let him speak. "Now **PISS OFF**!"

She began to walk in the other direction, Leo presumably found his way back anyhow.

Had Rachel been dealing with any other hopeless flirt, she could've avoided them easily. But a god however-

All of a sudden, divine music blasted through her, she fell to her knees, covering her ears to no avail. The music was coming from within her, inside her very own head.

The ground in front of her dipped, the dirt fell farther into the earth until it was the depth of a trench. She whipped around to find that a perfect circle was carved in the ground by Apollo, he didn't so much as lift a finger.

Music lingered in her ears, vaguely now. Damned patron of music. She felt like titling her head and shaking the notes out, like water muffling her hearing. Rachel chuckled at the thought, D minor chord, drip drip. Octave, drip drip. Rachel heard once that Apollo himself directed the choir of the Muses, which was admittedly impressive. Yet still, the irritating little habits he liked to maintain canceled out any of his more notable achievements.

"Now where will you run to?"

Rachel tried, she tried so hard to simply heave a deep breath, and calmly tell Apollo to take a hike to Tartarus.

But no; she was absolutely fed up with Apollo and his stupid, immature antics. The guy was over three thousand years old, you would _think_ he'd be able to manage himself better.

"Get out." she mumbled under breath.

Apollo took notice. "Sorry," he cupped a hand to his ear, mocking her. "What was that, babe?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Rachel roared. "Go back to Olympus or to Asphodel for all I really care, just leave me alone! I don't care for your stupid tricks, or your ancient pick up lines, nor do I care to know how highly you think of yourself! I'm the Oracle of Delphi, _your_ Oracle of Delphi, and I am never going to submit myself to such embarrassment, as to be seen with the likes of you. Even I'm not that pathetic. There are plenty of goddesses or gods, nymphs or demigods you could mess with, but you seem to insist it would be ten times more hilarious to mess with the Oracle of Delphi. It is my job to deliver information to those who seek it, and I feel compelled to tell that you have absolutely no chance with me!"

Apollo stared, his face completely unreadable. "Did I just hear you call yourself _my_ Oracle?"

Rachel shouted out of frustration, and rage, and a steaming pile of negative emotions for the sun god.

She decided it was best to try her luck with jumping the trench. She pivoted so her back was facing Apollo.

"Ever heard the story of Hyacinthus?" He called after her. "You should read all about it."

Rachel actually hadn't heard that story, but she doubted she would bother.

She was about to make the nearly-impossible jump when the ground filled itself back up with dirt, Apollo was letting her go. Just when she began to think he had _zero_ rhyme or reason.

Once again, Rachel did not look back.

...

"She's growing fast." Hera commented, staring passively at the new nature goddess.

"Indeed." Zeus watched intently as Vasilia completed her tests with vigor. She stood in front of empty crops of land, nothing but plotted dirt, seeds somewhere beneath.  
Vasilia extended her hand as if to try and grab the air, and with that motion, green plants twisted and stretched until they were six foot tall sunflowers.

The garden was remarkable. Flowers bloomed with colors brighter than ever seen in a long time, the grass was short, stout, and smelled lovely. Trees of all types stood firm where they were told to, and the attracted nymphs giggled with delight at Mount Olympus's latest garden. The garden literally radiated life.

It was dirt compared to Pan's handiwork, but regardless, no living god could  
compare to Vasilia's talents.

...

Rachel hated evil invisible water-filled mazes above all else in the world. And to throw salt in the wound, she could tell the demigods were still hesitant to have her around, being mortal and all.

She was unaware that the quest to find Dale and Jennifer Lockett was in addition to the group needing to find a list of magical, possibly nonexistent objects that Camp Half-Blood wanted, not needed. World's most dangerous errands.

They were an hour into their expedition now, first item on the list: Amphrite's pearl necklace. She was a nereid, a nymph of the sea, daughter of Nereus. Her necklace was believed to have purifying agents. Nothing ambrosia couldn't do, the necklace was only quicker and more effective.

The necklace was wrapped around Percy's hand, the item hadn't been too difficult to retrieve. The nereids weren't hard to persuade, just mischievous.

Hence why Leo's clothes were gone, leaving only the wet boxers that stuck to his skin. He had made a wisecrack about paying ten sand dollars for the necklace. No one disagreed that he should've saw that coming.

...  
Three days later:

Percy and Annabeth were off on a date, as were Hazel and Frank. Piper, Jason, and Leo were hanging out by some local amusement park. They'd asked Nico and Rachel to come along but naturally, both refused. The last thing she wanted was to intrude more than she already was. There was such a thing as wearing out your welcome.

Nico had been fast asleep for hours now, and Rachel felt it'd be best to have him eat something sufficient if he chose to sleep all day; as much as she hated to bother him, it was probably for the best.

She walked into his bedroom to find a horrific sight. Nico was lying sideways on his bed, his ghostly complexion had a greenish tint to it, sweat plastered his dark hair to his forehead, and his shirt was torn, as if he tried to rip it off.

Rachel ran over to him, placing a hand on his forehead first (burning hot), then trying awkwardly to finish ripping off his t-shirt. "What on earth- Nico, what happened to you?!"

His eyes met hers, and he opened his mouth, trying fruitlessly to speak to her. Dear gods, did he even have the energy to speak?

"It was the thorns." Nico said competently, as if realizing it himself for the first time.

Rachel recalled it vividly; they were trudging through the water maze, only to find out the shrubs (halfway submerged in water) were lined with thorns, apparently poisonous.

Nico walked straight into them, tearing through the shirt he was wearing with three short stripes. It bled for a little, and he was sure to wrap it in bandages, he insisted he was okay...

Rachel clenched her first, and opened it again, trying her best not to shamefully panic. She remembered the Greek reference book Annabeth kept in her bedside drawer. Rachel tried to explain to Nico where she was going while she hurried out.  
It sounded something like, "Be back. Book, soon."

She sprinted down the hallway to the room Annabeth and Percy shared. She yanked open the drawer so hard it fell out. Rachel shuffled through the contents: a deck of cards, a half-eaten ham sandwich, a condom (Rachel inwardly shuddered), and at the very back of the drawer, a thick book the size of an encyclopedia.

Rachel hurriedly brought it with her to Nico's room. She clutched it in her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white.

In the time she was gone Nico had thrown up on himself, and he was violently shaking in intervals.

"Okay, uh, don't worry, Nico." Rachel flipped open the book, W for water, P for plagues. "You're gonna be totally fine." She kissed his forehead.

The pictures on the left page were equally disturbing, but the last water plague was the least disturbing of all, luckily it also matched Nico's condition. A desert blessing, an ocean curse. Aquæ maledictionis.  
Water curse.

Rachel scanned through the passage. Blah, blah, blah, "derived from water Titans", blah, blah, blah, "unimaginable nausea", blah, blah, blah... Rachel feared it from the moment she saw Nico, "incurable by mortal standards."

She almost threw up herself, _the water curse was incurable_. Suddenly, Nico lurched forward. "AH!" Spasms racked threw his body, and he flipped himself off the bed. "Help, please." He whispered feebly. He threw up, his vomit laden with blood this time.

According to the book, the thorns held a poison that coursed through the circulatory system over and over again, slowly deteriorating it's victim from the inside, out.

Of all the water plagues to have! And then it hit her, what she'd have to ask for.

As embarrassing as it was going to be to get over her pride, Rachel cared too much about Nico to let him die, especially this way.

And so, she'd have to call on the god of plagues himself, Apollo: twin of Artemis, ultimate douche bag.

Rachel took a breath. "HELP!" she shouted, never feeling more useless in her life. "Oh gods, Apollo please, I'm begging, help me! I'll give you what you want, but right now I need you!" No response, silence except for the sputtering of Nico coughing. "THIS IS IMPORTANT, APOLLO! I'm sorry for the yelling, and the insults, but you can't sit back and watch this happen! This is a prayer, damn it! Forget your feelings for just a miserable second and help me!"

"What're you doing?" Nico asked, barely audible. The realization then occurred to her. There was no way any god or goddess could hear her voice muffled by the magic barriers of the Argo II, too much sound resistance.

Rachel lifted Nico with all her strength, which wasn't much, putting his arm around her shoulder. She dragged him out into the hallway. "Help me!" She shouted, pulling him through. "Apollo, god of plagues, I need you to heal my best friend." Rachel didn't even care about what she'd just blurted. She tripped, but got right back up, trudging through to the stairs.

"Apollo, please! Cure Nico, I'll do whatever you want. I want- I _need_ him to survive, he doesn't deserve this. Cure him!"

Rachel was pulling Nico up the stairs now, halfway through, she knew she wasn't strong enough to get him an inch further. She climbed the remainder of the stairs by herself, leaving Nico lying on the staircase.

She swung open the wooden door, letting in a cool Summer breeze. Even now, it felt lovely. Rachel ran out onto the deck.

"Are you hearing me, Apollo?! I need you, you can't let this boy die! I know you know how to cure all plagues, you can heal him. Please! I'm so sorry for yelling at you, saying such demeaning things. I'll repay you somehow, but for now, I need your undivided help!" Most of what she said was true. Truth be told, all of this was only spilling out because of desperation.

Rachel fell to her knees, sobs racking her body. "Nico, I'm so sorry. I'm trying here." Her breathing was impaired due to her crying. "Apollo." she weeped, quietly this time, finally giving up-

"At your service." He spoke calmly.

She looked up with bloodshot eyes. Apollo didn't wait for her to give any directions, he just sauntered to the staircase.

One small part of Rachel felt like yelling at him to hurry up. But she was mostly grateful he came.

Rachel followed him to the staircase.

Apollo was kneeling by Nico, who had given up his coughing and vomiting fits, and was lying so scarily still Rachel was nearly convinced he was dead.

Both hands of his were placed on Nico's midsection, where the thorns' severs were. Apollo was growing golden, lighting up the entirety of the dark staircase.

The glow of Apollo seemed to physically leak out of him into Nico's ill body. Every second that passed, the ghost king seemed to physically grow healthier. Rachel knew, it was the remarkable blessing of Apollo.

A blinding white light flashed, and Rachel squinted. When her eyes refocused, Apollo was gripping the staircase railing, which seemed to be the only thing supporting him. Nico was gone.

"I transported him to a bedroom, the closest to the staircase. Doubt it's his own, though. He wouldn't happen to have pink wallpaper, would he?"

Rachel stared in awe, even in the midst of chaos, Apollo still maintained his humor. She pulled herself out of her daydream.

"Can you stand?"

Apollo shook his head yes. Slowly, he released the railing. "Nngh." He muttered.  
His knees wobbled, and he fell to the ground. Rachel was at his side in an instant.

"Morale." She heard him mutter. "I tend to lose a lot doing that, performing such rigorous healing ceremonious."

"Does it work like that every time?"

Apollo shrugged, clearly it took his last ounces of energy to speak. "Can't save them all."

Rachel cautiously walked over to him as if he were a mile and a half from spontaneously exploding into dust from exhaustion.

"Why Nico, then? Why save him?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Apollo seemed slightly annoyed now, he was shaking his head. "It seemed urgent to you, so I went ahead and did it."

That was all the confirmation she needed. Apollo needed morale, she'd give him morale. And on that note, Rachel kneeled down beside him.  
Apollo looked up, his darkish golden eyes meeting her green ones.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. Thankfully, Apollo had enough energy to kiss back.

**A/N:**

Sound off in the reviews, I know you have _something_ to comment about today's chapter. I'm aware the dialogue is a little off today, I apologize. I usually like to take my time on things like this, but I'm already a day late. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews: you guys are hilarious and cheeky and it's the best thing to see. So I need your opinion, do you _want _Rachel and Apollo to be together? Or are you a Nico fan? Octavian maybe? Anyway, I appreciate you reading through and through, thanks for stopping by xx


	5. Chapter 5

"This isn't what I wanted to happen, you know." Rachel sat atop the Argo II's crows' nest.' She hugged her knees to her chest, allowing the breeze to blow her hair around in anarchy. Rachel looked beside her, at Apollo, who was staring wistfully at the horizon.

"I know." Quite frankly, her head was still spinning circles, all rhyme and reason was lost along with her logic. Up on the mast, the only sense of time was the setting sun, the only sense of life was the ocean waves curling.

She had kissed Apollo; the god so intrigued with her it almost painful. Rachel should've been appalled, yet she still couldn't help but notice that his _eyes_ were so perfect. They were golden, but if Rachel stared hard enough, she could see the mystical purples and pinks and oranges she saw in the setting sun.

"This is my favorite time of day." she said, absently lifting away the first layer of wood from the floorboard in front of her. Rachel pulled the sketch pad and her watercolor palette, along with a worn paintbrush; her favorite one. Rachel knew she'd regret the day she had to throw that brush away.

She also pulled a half empty water bottle from the floorboard before setting the wood back.

Rachel dipped her paintbrush in the water, then into a deep orange color. "I've been trying to paint the sunset for years." She cast an apprehensive look out to the sky. "Never got it right, though."

Apollo crossed his fingers, still as superstitious as ever. "Maybe you just need to get a closer look."

She turned, amused, towards her company. "What, and go blind from doing so? Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Nah." He shrugged. "You won't go blind."

Rachel opened her mouth to ask how he knew that- "I just know, okay?" Apollo bit his lip, regretting allowing the annoyance in his head to seep into his voice. Sometimes mortals made it so difficult to earn their affection, especially when they felt the need to question everything.

She crumpled the sketch pad paper, her first attempt of the day, and threw it at the floor, indifferent. Clearly, she truly had been trying to paint the sunset for years.

"So how would I get a closer look at the sun then?" Rachel tried to make it seem like a passive question, but her voice was so tense it gave away otherwise. She mentally smacked herself.

All her attention was focused on Apollo now and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

Her green eyes were solid, her red hair a prepossessing contrast. Her pale skin grew golden against the sunset, and he even saw constellations in her freckles.

Apollo despised how pathetic and small she made him feel.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Rachel's eyebrows arched, and she meant to yell at him for being such a pig, but she soon remembered she had no reason to.

Apollo's face said everything she need to hear. The usual arrogant smirk was absent from his face this time. Of course, the humorous sparkle was still in his eyes, but they were also surprisingly sincere.

"Just one." he vaguely pleaded.

She sighed, standing and brushing her palms against her jeans, more out of habit than dirt.

"Can't." Rachel said apologetically. She began to walk towards the mast's ladder.

"Rachel, wait." Apollo grabbed her wrist, and she froze; scared. He quickly released.

"You can go if you want." He repented quickly. Apollo felt exasperated, but the last thing he wanted was to act rashly and scare his beloved Oracle off for good.

"But it would only be one date, one evening. And it'd be _amazing_." He smiled an endearingly crooked smile, a dimple pressed against his cheek.

Rachel looked as if she were genuinely contemplating it.

_Oh, Aphrodite. Help a guy out here, would ya?_

Rachel shook her head, reaching for the wooden ladder. Below her, the other demigods were climbing back aboard the ship, laughing and jostling each other.

"Tomorrow evening?"

She ignored him.

"I could show you the sunset!" he proposed.

Rachel turned, facing him again; looking unconvinced. Somehow, Apollo knew otherwise.

"My sun chariot can take us there, up close. I haven't used it in a while," he admitted, "but it works as well as it always has."

"_Probably_." he muttered jokingly under his breath.

His humor went beyond amusing others.

"Alright, sun god." Rachel nodded, gaining an ounce of sympathy for Apollo. "One date." The sky and the stars knew just how much Rachel wanted to see the sunset up close.

Apollo fist pumped, and she rolled her eyes, climbing down the ladder.

Rachel was fully out of sight, and he couldn't help but notice she forgot her sketch pad.

He fully intended on putting it back, but first... Apollo lifted it, flipping through what were some really well drawn paintings.

Some were predictable, fields of flowers, the ocean, trees. But as he neared the back of the pad, the pictures got more interesting. The fields of Asphodel, an interpretation. Gown designs, one or two abstract paintings, and portraits of plenty of gods, goddesses, and titans; Poseidon, Athena, Hecate, Persephone, Polybotes, Kronos. His heart sank a little when he found that he wasn't in it.  
He did, however, find one of Thanatos, god of death.

Apollo tore that one out, placing it in his palm, incinerating it to ashes.

Right now, Rachel was very much _alive_. And soon enough, she would be very much his.

...

Rachel walked to her cabin, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. She bit her lip idly.

She decided to take the long way to her bedroom, crossing through the dining room, meeting hall, and the biggest storage closet aboard the Argo II. In the dining room, she was intercepted by the girls of the ship. Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper.

"Hey, girl." Hazel smiled, patting the seat next to her. Rachel didn't refuse.

Piper stared at her, raising an eyebrow. Annabeth broke the silence first. "So what've you been up to today?"

Her question never got answered directly because Piper interrupted a little _too_ enthusiastically.

"I KNOW THAT LOOK!" She stood, pushing her chair far back across the dining room. Piper advanced towards her, lifting her chin and staring into Rachel's dilated pupils

"You're blushing!" She giggled. "Who asked you out?!"

Upon knowing this news, Hazel and Annabeth were equally as giddy. Despite their monster slaying tendencies, they all still had girly tendencies.

"Ooh, that's so sweet! Did you meet someone?" Annabeth was up as well. Hazel was leaning forward in rapt fascination.

Maybe from the excitement of Rachel's first date in a long time, or maybe Apollo's ambrosia scent was messing with her head, but she gave in easily; spilling most of everything.

"Yeah, I got asked out on a date." Her tone wasn't high pitched and giggly, though; she sounded quite indifferent.

"Who?!" Hazel had her hand over her heart. A little overkill, if you asked Rachel.

She thought quickly, concocting a small white lie. "You don't know him."

"AWW!" Piper hugged her. "That's so sweet!"

...

Rachel lay in the dark, staring up at the ceiling she couldn't see. Her mattress felt comfier than usual, she felt more clear headed than usual, everything felt **better** than usual.

She could play the indifferent game as much as she wanted, but here: all alone in her bedroom, no one could see-

And Rachel squealed. The girliest, most excited squeal she ever dared release.

...

Percy jumped slightly, whipping around in the hallway. He would've barged in on Rachel, assuming she'd been attacked.

But he wasn't _that_ oblivious. And, he'd admit, he had a little help. Annabeth already told him what was going on.

He recalled, so many years ago, when Rachel was interested in him.

Percy smiled, over the moon that Rachel found someone she could love.

...

"Now that just won't do." Artemis frowned, watching Cupid pace around the room.

"What do you propose then?"

Artemis lifted her hand, striking Cupid to the ground. "_You_ owe **me** this favor! Figure it out, and let me know when you've composed a plan."

She let her icy tone hang in the room, exiting swiftly.

Cupid looked down, tapping his chin in thought for a good twenty minutes. Eventually he resorted to pulling out the pink smoky ball he kept in his pocket. Cupid shook it thrice and waited till the crystal's fog cleared. "The boy," he nodded, "or the nymphs."

He snapped his fingers, knowing both would be at his service in minutes.

"Whichever. Both will ruin the sun god's love life forever." He laughed. "Both will ruin _her_."

**A/N: NEXT WEEK IS APOLLO AND RACHEL'S BIG DATE! WOO!**

So now you know it was Artemis he was working for. BUT, whose "the boy." By the way, you guys have very impressive review suggestions. Keep em coming! Really and truly, I appreciate your reviews so much it's impossible. The support feels amazing and it does keep me motivated. Honestly, this is the first story I've stuck to for this long. Thank you so much. I reached +1000 views yesterday, and I just sat and stared, I couldn't even deal. Xx

In other news, have you seen the artist Viria's Percy Jackson art? It's phenomenal! Just google her :))


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Explicit content and language, you've been warned. btw, the dress I'm referring to is this /cocktail-dresses-flatters-body/

second picture down. Enjoy the chapter. (I apologize in advance for the below chapter. It's 3:00am on the dot and I'm delusional!)

Piper was no exception: she too was one of the many Aphrodite kids that were dying to get their eager hands on Rachel's mess of hair.

She'd never admit it, but secretly Rachel thought it the final product looked quite spectacular. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, a few curly loose strands were pulled out to frame her face. Rachel's hair was more tamed than usual, except it still felt like it belonged to her. Piper had even thrown in a gold headband!

Oh, it wasn't like she'd stopped at hair, either. Makeup, outfit, perfume. Piper truly was embracing her Aphrodite nature. Rachel remembered a brief time when Piper barely acknowledged her mother. At any rate, here Rachel was, in the most formal she'd been in her entire life, as a result of Piper's handiwork.

Rachel had no clue where she found the dress, but somehow, a beautiful red and white cocktail dress was dug out from one of two duffel bags Piper had packed for the trip. "My go-to date dress," she had laughed, "you know, just in case."

She handed it to Rachel as if they were old friends with a history of hysterical laughs and intimate moments. But in fact, this whole ordeal, with the perfect eyeliner and the flattering shoes, was all the product of Piper's graciousness. She'd have to remember to return the favor someday… somehow.

She stared at herself in the mirror, it was almost unreal. Rachel couldn't even begin to take in how pleased with her looks she was. Not even her too-broad shoulders could prevent her from enjoying this; she felt like a pretty girl.

"So," Piper rocked back and forth on her heels, not bothering to contain her pride. "Is this working for ya?"

Rachel smiled a broad, red lipstick smile. "Hey Piper?"

Piper sat on Rachel's bed, crossing her legs and placing her arms in her lap.

"What's up?"

"Thanks."

Piper nodded, grinning. "Well, we can't keep them waiting any longer. I simply won't have it!"

She offered her arm to Rachel, who shyly linked her arm with Piper's. "What're we doing again?"

Piper shot her a look like it should've been obvious. "Duh! Annabeth and Hazel. They've got to get a good look at you before you go meet- who did you say you were meeting again?"

Her face stiffened with the attempt at keeping passive and emotionless. "An old friend. You've never met him."

"Yeah, but how'd he get ahold of you on-" Rachel patted Piper's arm, interrupting her. "Thanks again for doing all of this for me. It would've been a disaster if it weren't for you."

Piper looked momentarily confused, but quickly got over it and seized the compliment. "No problem, Rach. I'm happy for you." Crisis averted.

They walked down the hallway, arms still linked, into one of three lounges Leo had built aboard the Argo II; the most popular lounge among the demigods.

Instantaneously, all heads turned towards the door as it swung open. Piper beamed despite Rachel's reddening cheeks. "May I present to you, the lovely, the graceful, the irresistibly beautiful Miss Rachel Dare, in all her glittering glory."

Brief moments floated by where all the teens could do was gawk. On a normal day, Rachel never bothered to spruce up her look. She was fine with her matted hair, and her one "granny" jacket. But regardless, the one night Cinderella act did feel pretty great.

"Whoa, mamasita." Leo whistled, kissing the top of her hand. "You look great."

Rachel thanked him, but couldn't help but feel distracted by the shadow lurking in the corner of the room; Nico. He had a book in his hand, Gone with the Wind, which he was holding by only his pointer finger and thumb. His eyes were as wide as tomatoes, his lips pursed into a thin line.

Annabeth placed a hand gently on her shoulder, Rachel turned her head to face her. "You''re gorgeous, Rachel. I hope your date goes well."

"Whoever it is, he's a lucky guy." Jason chimed in, approaching her with ease. "Who is the lucky guy, anyway?"

For whatever reason, the one question she didn't have the answer to always seemed to pop up time and time again. "Just an old friend."

Before any more unanswerable questions could surface, Rachel cut the conversation short. "Oh, I'd better get going. Wouldn't want to be late. Goodnight guys."

She hurried towards the door, as fast as her beige heels would take her. Rachel faced the doorway and turned, facing Piper in particular once more for the night. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." Piper winked.

And on that note, Rachel set off to find the ice cream shop Apollo told her to go to.

…

"So we're all clear on what's going on?"

The nymphs nodded, giggling menacingly.

"And you understand that this is just a plan B, right?"

In sync, they nodded again.

"Excellent. I'll give you the go ahead if need be. It's all going down tonight."

…

Rachel slipped into a chair at Soft Serve's Ice Cream Parlor. She twiddled her thumbs, more than just a little nervous for her first date. It hadn't sunk in until now, she, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was about to go on a date with a god! Now she'd done some absurd things in her life but this definitely blew everything else out of the water.

Out of nowhere, Apollo appeared. It would've caused quite a scene, but all of the ice cream parlor's customers were inside, so the two of them were in the clear. Rachel raised an eyebrow, Apollo was dressed in a loose t-shirt and-

"Crap, be right back!" He disappeared with a poof, but reappeared two seconds later, in much better attire. He sported a white button up top (two buttons left open, revealing just a little chest), dark jeans, and smelling even better than he usually did, if that were even possible. "Things like that slip my mind sometimes." he said apologetically.

Rachel smiled, eying him up and down for the umpteenth time. She was reluctant about this entire evening, but damn, Apollo looked great. Clearly, she wasn't the only one swept off her feet. Apollo's breath was taken the moment he transported back to the parlor and saw her. The dress, the hair, the perfume, the _girl_. Everything suited her so well, and while Apollo thought she always looked beautiful, this evening was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"Shall we?" He extended his hand which Rachel laced with her's without thinking. She should feel guilty about how much she was looking forward to this date… _should._

The elevator was an odd beginning to the magic Apollo was about to show her, even he was aware of that. Despite himself, he grinned at the peculiar elevator music and familiar ding of the 600th floor.

Now, the pair sat on the highest point of Mount Olympus,** Nubem in Excelsis**, Cloud for the Highest.

Basically, it was a golden hovering cloud that inhabited the space above the highest building on Mount Olympus, the building Zeus inhabited. Not much to tell about the cloud itself, but the view was _to die for._

Apollo never had let go of Rachel's hand, luckily, he even had an excuse. Once they'd reached the Cloud for the Highest, Rachel had admitted she was slightly afraid of heights. Apollo, being his flirty self offered his hand for "safety reasons" as he had called it. Rachel rolled her eyes, but she didn't refuse.

"So what's with the sudden date?" Rachel smirked. "I mean, you've been flirting with me on and off for what, four years now, give or take. Why a date? Why now?"

"Building courage, mostly." Apollo tore off an edge of the cloud, how that was even possible Rachel would never figure out. He molded it as easy as clay, shaping it into circles and flattening it out again. He did this absently while talking. "Just needed to find the right time to ask such a… _fireball_ out."

Rachel shot him a look. "Is that a ginger joke?" Apollo chuckled and she punched him lightly on the arm.

"You know what, Apollo? You aren't half bad."

He snorted. "Lo and behold."

After taking a slow, calming breath, Rachel had built up the nerve. She rested her head on his shoulder. Perhaps it wasn't such a big deal, but Rachel preferred her life slow and steady, she was never much of a fast paced girl. That was more out of bad habit, though. She'd always craved the spontaneity, just never had the guts to do anything about it.

A good twenty minutes had passed of silence. Not the awkward kind, though. It was rich silence; nothing was said, but nothing had to be. They had sat, Rachel's head still on Apollo's shoulder, and observed New York like no mortal could.

"IT'S ALMOST 5:30!"

Rachel looked up. "Wait, wha-WHOA!"

Apollo had laced his hand with hers, and pulled her down from the cloud. They had fallen and fallen until their feet hit Zeus' large balcony. Surprisingly, Rachel had felt no pain. Apollo was pulling her down stairs and out through doors, hallway to hallway they ran, Rachel trying her best to keep up with him. Thank the gods he wasn't the patron of speed. Olympus was so massive, Rachel felt like her legs were going to fall off. She had all of three seconds per spacing to see the rest of Mount Olympus; everything whizzed by her as Apollo pulled her to some unknown destination. There went some doorways, regal hallways, aesthetic portraits, a room full of empty harps, Hermes' bedroom. Rachel was secretly hoping her hair had stayed tied and nice.

Eventually, they had reached the bottom of Olympus, and down to the roof of the Empire State Building. Rachel was panting heavily, Apollo hadn't even broken a sweat. "Where-are-we-going?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

Apollo stared at her plaintively. "Don't you remember? I promised to show you the sunset." Rachel shook her head, drawing an all around blank. "What's wrong with the view from the cloud?"

He beamed at her with a smile unlike Rachel had ever seen before. He looked so... excited to show her. "Rachel, I'd like you to meet my pride and joy."

Rachel didn't know what to expect. Luckily, nothing was left to the imagination for long; Apollo's beloved vehicle misted into existence, solidifying into a golden sports car, then shaping into the coveted Sun Chariot, pulled by four bright white horses.

"Ta-da!" he joked. Rachel stared, her eyes lingering longer than she meant them to. This was it. Her veneration for the sun, all the years she spent trying again and again to paint it, had been summed up in one ancient chariot. The chariot was painted white and yellow, with wooden wheels; the ones Apollo had trusted all these years to bring light to the world for him. It had suns engraved all around it, and they seemed to glitter all by themselves. She looked to Apollo who was petting one of his horses, the one whose convenient name tag read Aeos.

"Come on then." Apollo beckoned. "We don't have much time."

Rachel gladly took his invitation to step on the Sun Chariot. Apollo slinked an arm around her waist, yet no complaints were heard from Rachel.

The chariot began to move, the horses neighing and clopping their hooves. An awful parody of Santa Claus. She tried to picture Apollo with a big belly and a hat like Santa had. She laughed loudly and Apollo rubbed her back in acknowledgment. It was ironic, in a way. When she was younger, Santa had always been her hero. Someone who did good for the entire world, someone who was happy and humorous and consistent. Rachel then remembered Apollo was about to show her the sunset, as close as one could possibly get to it without shriveling up. In her opinion, that was nothing short of heroic.

The Sun Chariot began to rise into the air, moving faster and climbing higher. Weirdly enough, Rachel's breathing didn't become more strained like it did on airplanes. She felt normal, even more comfortable than usual, actually. But Rachel knew that was only thanks to a certain sun god.

"Look at the view!" Rachel casted her stare over the side of the chariot, towards New York's evening lights. "Look at the stars beginning to shine! Look at the Big Apple! Look at Times Square!"

The chariot flew significantly higher in the air, Rachel's chants only grew louder. "Is that the Great Wall?! Oh my gods, the Golden Gate Bridge! The Sydney Opera House, I've always wanted to go there!"

Apollo watched with ample satisfaction at Rachel's child like behavior. She was so impressed with something he took for granted. Coming to think of it, Rachel was one of a few people that got to see the world like this, not even Gaea herself.

It took what felt like hours to reach the end of the sky. When Apollo told Rachel where they were, it was frightening, This was the border between sky and outer space that Rachel had only ever _read_ about. All today, myth had become reality for the Oracle, and she was loving every second of it. Apollo really wasn't half bad.

Time seemed to stall at the border of the sky. Everything was still, and it almost felt like the world was turning slower, perhaps it was. The Sun Chariot had came to a complete stop, and Rachel couldn't believe that the two of them, along with Apollo's four horses, were suspended in air. Apollo chuckled. "You're dismissed." he called to his animals.

They all abandoned their posts, flying away in miscellaneous directions. Rachel nearly screamed, but once again, she was given no reason. The chariot was still flying.

"But how?"

Apollo shrugged. "Perks of being the sun god."

And to make things even more perfect than they already were, the sun began to set. Rachel could've, scratch that, Rachel did cry… wept, even. Tears of longing streamed down to her chin. The purples and pinks and oranges that she had memorized to a T were all the more lucid up at the border of the sky.

"This is more than I could even dream of." she breathed, cupping a hand to her mouth. Her mind was turning a mile a minute and her heart pounding even more so. The sun was setting… slower than usual.

"Is everything slower up here, or is it just me?" Apollo looked lovingly at her, the amusement of seeing her so thrilled obvious in his eyes. "It is slower because I willed it to be. It all depends on what I want."

Rachel's eyes finally drifted back to Apollo. "And what is it that you want?"

He smiled, gesturing towards the sunset and the colorful sky surrounding it. "Whatever it is that you want, my beloved."

Too soon, the sun had set in the West, as always. This left only the lights of every building in every country to illuminate the sky. "I can't thank you enough." Rachel finally spoke. She had reveled in the silence and satisfaction of seeing the sunset. Rachel hadn't even worried about painting it, she was too caught up in the moment._ No matter_, she concluded. That was a sight she'd never forget. Not in a million years.

"Ah, it was nothing."

Rachel stared at Apollo, incredulous. "Nothing? Did you see that sunset?"

"It was nothing," he started again, "compared to the view I'm staring at right now.

Rachel looked to the ground of the very spacious Sun Chariot, blushing. "You really do look beautiful. Not even Aphrodite could compare."

For other girls, an adrenaline rush could often be mistaken for falling in love, it happened all the time. Rachel was careful of this, of not making any irrational, girly decisions. But after witnessing such a masterpiece, after talking with another masterpiece… Rachel was well past _just_ an adrenaline rush.

She leaned forward and she kissed him.

This time around, Apollo could appreciate the kiss, seeing as he wasn't as weak as the first time. He kissed back, passionately deepening the kiss. He sensed how much she wanted it… wanted him.

Rachel pushed him against the side of the Sun Chariot, and he smiled in between kisses.

Soon enough, they ended up on the floor.

"I won't do this to you, not if you aren't ready."

She laughed: a rich, bubbly sound. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Rachel thought for a moment on the Oath of Delphi. She hesitated, going over the rules in her head again and again. "I hope this isn't breaking your precious rules."

Apollo cupped her face, staring deeply into her green eyes. "Fuck those rules." his breathing was raggedy.. poetic.

He lifted the elegant dress off of Rachel, and stared her up and down. She blushed redder than she ever had before. Apollo tried to kiss her, but she looked away quickly.

"Hey." he said gently, turning her chin to face him. "You're gorgeous."

Rachel was unconvinced. She had never given this part of herself to anybody, not even polite Zach from Upper East Manhattan.

Apollo kissed her cheek lightly. "I know you know I've done it, you know, _sex_ before, all over Greece, in fact. In every century up until now." Rachel blinked, trying to decipher what the hell that was supposed to mean. "But I've never," Apollo said, rubbing his hand up and down her side, "been so in love with someone in all of my centuries."

Rachel turned to face him.

"I swear it on the River Styx." he finished. She pulled the white button down shirt off him, revealing his muscley torso. She shamelessly stared, pulling down his pants all the while. Rachel bitterly admitted how embarrassed she was to see him in only underwear. And he was so at ease, sporting his hard on up in the sky, without a care in the world.

He slid his fingers up her stomach, and back down the way he came. Effortlessly, and still staring her in the eyes, Apollo slid a hand down her underwear. He wore confidence as a cape, like he had absolutely nothing to hide.

…..

Cupid muttered to himself, bickering about how moody Artemis was. "One slip up." he grunted. "One tiny slip up and you've landed in eternal debt."

He flew faster, not wanting to waste unnecessary time on this damned scheme.

Every now and then, flickers of emotion racked his body: the blood and it's curse were making it's way through his system quickly. _Cupid was falling in love._

"That damn pretentious goddess."

…

Apollo thrusted, earning a final moan from Rachel before he collapsed by her side, rocking the Sun Chariot slightly.

Rachel laid her head on his bare chest, both of them sweaty from the effort that evening had required. They fell asleep peacefully, Apollo's arms wrapped protectively around Rachel. She was snuggled tightly into his side.

All was calm and motionless; silent except for the steady breathing of the couple.

Cupid was quiet in his mischief, slowly creeping up on the Sun Chariot. Fortunately for Cupid, Apollo's horses had taken a rain check, and were not present to alert Apollo of their unsuspected visitor.

He couldn't feel guilty, despite the rather heartwarming scene he was witnessing. Instructions were instructions, and Artemis could be a cruel goddess. He didn't need her on his back, as well. Too much going on.

He was to kidnap Rachel, and take her to his palace; the same location his past lover, Pysche, had once slept soundly. Cupid was to wait there until he fell into a deep and irreversible love with Rachel.

Artemis insisted he keep the Oracle from then onward.

Whatever Artemis' big conflict with the Oracle of Delphi was, was not Cupid's problem. All he knew was that Artemis was beyond the valley of the crazy. But off to Tartarus with her, he had but one task to complete.

Silently, he swept Rachel off of Apollo, still nude, he noticed shamelessly. And into the night she was carried away, farther and farther from Apollo.

**A/N:**

*Clears throat* So... yeah. Something occurred to me today, I searched for other Apollo/Rachel fanfics with the filter this morning, and I found out THERE ARE OTHER APOLLO/RACHEL stories. I feel like an oblivious idiot now. I apologize if my story isn't as… um, well written as the others are. I wasn't even aware there were others. Shows what I know.

Someone suggested a love triangle between Nico Rachel and Apollo. Heheh, so is that what you guys are into? Be careful what you wish for, Apollo was also known for falling in love with guys ;). One of you reviewers has a massive problem with Cupid loving Rachel, I guess this chapter isn't your cup of tea then, huh? Lol, my bad. And to the darling that keeps asking for frick frack between Apollo and Rachel, are ya satisfied?

As you guys know, my main ship is Apollo and Rachel. But otherwise, I think Leo and Calypso is my favorite couple… you know, one that might actually happen. I thought it was adorable how he swore on the River Styx to come back for her. Sweet. But what about you guys? Main couples, favorite books in the series? What other series or trilogies do you guys want to read fanfic from? Any Gone series fans out there? Seriously though, I adore you guys with my every being. Thank you for the continued support, it means the world to me. Thank you so freaking much! *muah!*

Hope this chapter doesn't have you too upset, haha. See you in the reviews; wink, wink.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Contest rules in author's note*_

_"Ever heard of the youth Hyacinth?"_

Rachel woke in a flash. The change of scenery was thrown at her like a bad joke; lacking humor until further notice.

At the very least, the room was cozy. Regal, even. Rachel never was very familiar with Greek myth, but even she knew of this palace. Cupid's palace.

Rachel recalled the story that was told by Chiron one night at Camp Half-Blood's campfire. The campers were all sitting around the flames, staring like pyros into the embers and the story of Psyche came about. She was a beautiful woman that was said to outshine even Aphrodite's beauty. Long story short, Cupid fell in love with Psyche, and he brought her to his palace.

Alas, Psyche couldn't set eyes on him, for he was much too beautiful for a mortal to see. She feared he was a monster, though. And so one night, she shone a lamp on Cupid when he was sleeping, and startled by the beauty of him, she accidentally dripped the lamp's hot oil onto Cupid, waking him.

He fled from her. In Psyche's remorse, she submitted to Aphrodite, who forced her to do a series of quests to probe her worthy of Cupid's love; each time she couldn't complete the quest herself, she received divine aid, much to Aphrodite's distaste. On the last quest she did, she was to receive Prosperina's beauty. She opened the box on her way back from the Underworld, hoping to benefit from Prosperina's beauty herself. Inside the box was actually a deadly sleep, thus Psyche's death. Cupid found her in this state, and revived her: still in love despite himself. Zeus granted her immortality so the two could be wed as equals. Rachel wondered where in this presumably large palace Psyche was now...

"He was a lover of Apollo." That caught her attention instantly. She'd heard the name Hyacinth only in shallow conversation. "They played discus often, taking turns tossing it across a field."

Rachel never could get used to the sound of Cupid's voice. It was so deeply engaging, like a persistent wind that blew her coherent thoughts amuck.

"Once Apollo's discus throw was off course, which it never had been before, might I add. (I smell foul play on his part.)" The icy tone of his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Hyacinth was hit by the discus, killed; stripped of his only life. And his only consolidation? He was turned into a measly flower. Then much later taken to Elysium by Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena. Apollo couldn't even be bothered to take his lover there himself."

Rachel's interpretation of common Greek stories were usually off target, but even to her, it sounded like something a god... Apollo was capable of.

"Lucky for you, I'm over the injustice. I've cast out the shadows and come into the light." The instant he said it, Cupid walked into the kingly bedroom.

His beauty was more than overwhelming. His soft curls caught the moonlight through the room's open windows, his pale skin the epitome of how radiant the stars burned. Cupid's wings ruffled slightly as he walked towards her, and Rachel willed herself to look back up to his face, _not that it was much of a problem._

"You have a wife." she stated carefully, discreetly backing farther away from Cupid.

"You don't need me here-"

Cupid waved a dismissive hand, more of a **Ha! Nice try, noob!** "Three hundred year old debt. You wouldn't understand."

He strolled casually towards the bed, like this was an everyday occurrence for him, and began rearranging and fluffing pillows.

"Isn't that, well, _my_ job?"

Cupid looked at her blankly and stopped his current task of making the bed. He knew he couldn't reveal the reason behind his bringing Rachel here. Should she find out he was involuntarily in such maddening love with her, she'd have the advantage.  
Even in the midst of love, Cupid wasn't that incompetent.

After all, a crush was all about the unattainable. Cupid was counting on Rachel's being here to reverse his silly curse, and bring back his former self.

"You'll do well to keep yourself quiet."

He finished tending the bed.

"And Psyche," he added bitterly, "left me centuries ago."

Rachel averted his gaze, embarrassed and mentally kicking herself for not brushing up on her Greek history.

Cupid stared at her, observing beauty in its truest form. She wasn't the conventional kind of pretty. Rachel was a brand all her own. Her nose was slender, but not _too_ slender. Her jaw was rounded, not visibly chiseled, but this complimented her cheekbones perfectly.

He walked to her but Rachel hadn't taken notice, still staring intently at the suddenly interesting wooden floor.

Cupid smiled slightly, feeling her blood course through his veins still. It was a small amount now, and the quantity had yet to finish diminishing, but as long as the magic held, the blood would never be expelled fully.

Rather unfortunate.

Without thinking too much, Cupid touched Rachel's chin with his thumb and pointer finger (skin as smooth as silk), he tilted her head back and kissed her longingly before she had time to react.

Not another word was spoken. Cupid had dissipated, leaving Rachel alone with a seemingly endless golden palace and her angry thoughts.

**Big mistake.**

It was confirmed now, Cupid was in love with Rachel Dare, Oracle of Delphi; truly and undeniably.  
...

Artemis pursed her lips, staring for the first time at Vasilia, goddess of the wild. Vasilia was pretty... much a whore already.

She'd went out of her way to seek naive demigods for her own sexual pleasure. But naturally, Vasilia had gotten bored with half-mortals. Now she was fixated on finding the suitor Zeus himself recommended for her: you guessed it, Apollo.

Vasilia had gotten word of his impressive credentials and talented nature. She'd also heard of his unrealistically good looks. All signs pointed to go.

At any rate, Artemis couldn't be bothered with worrying now. Cupid was carrying out her bidding as a last favor to pay off his debt. Rachel Dare had been dealt with.

...

Apollo was angry... furious, actually. He was burning with such a rage it was starting to singe the tile of chariot he was standing on. Apollo had discarded his clothes in a haste the night prior, which admittedly stole some of his dignity away this morning.

He stood pacing on his chariot frustrated and naked.

Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from screaming bloody murder to the sky. But he ended up rationally forcing himself to sit suspended on the chariot for a while to cool down, lest he reach the ground and lash out against someone undeserving of his rage.

His beloved Oracle was still gone, however, and he was reminded of this as the seconds went past.

Apollo let loose a shout, and pounded the side of the chariot with so much force it left a dent in his divine wood. It was made to withstand thick and thin but Apollo supposed it didn't account for the blind fury of someone in love.

He wasn't entirely sure who had taken Rachel from him, but he'd find who it was.

"I'll get you back, Rachel." He said to no one in particular, _certainly not Rachel._

"And I'll destroy whoever took you from me." Apollo blew out a last furious breathe. "I swear it on the River Styx."

**A/N:**

Okay, you caught me. It's a bit of a filler chapter. I'm very sorry. I'm going through a teensy bit of a tough, disappointing few days and it's starting to mess with my writing (as you now see). But still, I'm a day late on this chapter and I wasn't gonna leaving you guys hanging _again_. I do have a unique idea for you. **READ READ READ READ: **Right, basically if you can mention a Greek myth I haven't already heard of (I'll be honest, no worries), I'll let you steer the story for a chapter, so to speak. You can choose four events you want to happen in the story (Ex: _ saves Rachel from Apollo) and I'll happily oblige. I thought it'd be a fun little contest. You can PM me the story title or name of the Greek hero, or leave it in a review. I'll PM the winner right back. First person to name a story I haven't heard of is the winner. I think you should participate, it'll be great :)) Good luck! Thank you so much for reading and sticking around this long! I love you guys! Make sure to leave a review before you go, especially today, they're always appreciated and loved. So are there any characters you guys want to see more of in this story? Any characters I haven't brought in the story you guys want to see? How was the chapter? What do you think of the story? Whatever you feel like saying, leave a review. I'll see ya down there. Again, I apologize for the lame ass filler chapter. I'll make it up to you guys, I swear.

***THIS IS A 2 DAY CONTEST, CHAPTER SEVEN WILL BE THE CONTEST WINNER'S CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8

And once again she'd lost the battle.

Rachel awoke to the resounding silence of defeat. She had battled back and forth between submitting to sleep and pinching herself awake every five minutes. Something about falling asleep in Cupid's own bed (which he had insisted she take) felt incredibly wrong.

She was Apollo's girl... right? Rachel had, after all, given him everything. Or rather, the most important pieces of her; her virginity, her affection, her loyalty until age twenty-seven.

**No!**

Rachel shook the thought from her head. She was no ones' property. The thought had never occurred to her before. When had she, with the hard heart and the sharp tongue, become so... _obedient._

The ceiling was beige; Rachel stared straight up at it, not turning her head nor making any motion to get out of the bed. The window to her right was locked. She was at flight risk, after all. The outside sky revealed it was evening. Perhaps around, say, six o'clock.

Her beloved sun was setting, the blue sky melted into the usual comforting pallette of purples and oranges and reds. Needless to say, the sight of the sunset made Rachel feel so far from home it physically hurt. So far from _Apollo_ it mentally hurt. What could the sun god be doing that the colors would be so lucid? It was the deepest orange Rachel had ever seen the sun be before in her entire life. _She convinced herself it was the color of longing._

"Sleep well, m'dear?" Rachel needed only to cast her eyes to the wall to reveal Cupid's silhouette standing above her. It was somewhat dim in the room, the evening sun illuminating it in what could be perceived as romantic lighting.

It was something in the way Cupid looked at her; almost... hungrily that put her on edge.

Rachel ignored him, staring well past his figure, back towards the window. Miles separated her from any other company besides the servants and Cupid, himself.

"I trust my bed was to your utmost comfort." Cupid was so bold as to lay a cupped hand on Rachel's cheek. His thumb caressed her cheekbone softly.

"Piss off." she mumbled, shifting to face him. Rachel had knocked away his hand in the process, and she was cautious not to show her satisfaction at Cupid's hand now hanging lamely by his side. Her strict green eyes bore into Cupid, wanting nothing more than for him to leave.

She had failed to notice that her nightgown had ridden up. Now the hem was resting by her upper thigh. Rachel hadn't seen it, but Cupid had it dually noted.

He took a seat next to Rachel's resting body. "The sun looks beautiful, doesn't it?" He rested his hand on her upper thigh and alarm bells rang inside Rachel's head. What was one to do in this situation? How would you refuse the patron of lust?

His hand began moving up and down her thigh, moving the hem of Rachel's nightgown even farther up her leg. "Extraordinary." she agreed awkwardly. Rachel attempted to sit up in the bed but Cupid's other hand pushed her playfully and lightly down again. "Shhh." he shushed, still running his hand up her leg. "You'll need your sleep. A beautiful girl like you can do without tiresome bags under your eyes."

Cupid leaned in farther, just enough so his lips were brushing softly against her ear. "Besides, you'll need your energy for- _other_ activities I have planned."

Rachel needed to put a stop to this before Cupid got himself too excited. How, how, how? She swallowed nervously. "I'm hungry." Rachel stated quickly, her voice cracking. "Can we have breakfast?"

Cupid purred into her ear and touched his nose to her neck. "The real question is: hungry for what?"

Rachel's eyes widened and her cheeks burned red in embarrassment. "F-food." she said. "I'm hungry for food." Rachel repeated, more firmly this time.

He looked over her longingly, finally settling his hand on her waist. Thankfully, the nightgown still shielded her underwear. Rachel had a bad feeling that if the cloth had ridden up just an inch more, Cupid's self control would've snapped in half right then.

"What would you like?" he asked, pressing kisses along her jaw, then down onto her neck, lower and lower until he reached her collarbone. "Eggs? he asked. His hot breath against her skin chilled Rachel down to the bone. "Fruit?" Cupid placed his tongue onto her, tracing a wet line horizontally. Rachel gasped lightly, hoping Cupid had not heard. "Tell me, beautiful, what are you hungry for?" His eyes locked with hers and Rachel found she could not look away. He was so... enchanting.

"Perhaps you'd like," Cupid grinned. _"Sausage?"_

In the spare seconds it took Rachel to grasp the innuendo, Cupid was now straddling her; once again running his hand up her leg, quicker now, more hasty. "I've admired you for quite some time, you know?" He laced his spare hand with hers. Rachel didn't even bother hoping, she knew Cupid could feel her trembling. "I always knew it would be so scandalous, so-" he searched for the right word. **"Taboo."**

Cupid released her hand and his own hand crawled its merry way up her nightgown. Rachel noted almost subconsciously how smooth Cupid's hands were... so unlike Apollo's. "To make love to an Oracle, especially the one who fancies Apollo, during the sunset?" Cupid buried his face in the crook of Rachel's neck and inhaled. "Delicious." Rachel gasped loudly. It felt so right.

Cupid finally kissed her, full on the mouth. He began tugging upward at her nightgown and Rachel snapped back into her senses. "No." she demanded. "Please, don't."

Her commands were to no avail because Cupid only chuckled into her. "Baby," he whispered, succeeding at pulling the clothing off. "People do crazy things for love."

Rachel felt so bare in only underwear. She didn't feel the security she had felt with Apollo, at least, she didn't _think_ she did. This was wrong on so many levels.

Cupid was leaving a trail of kisses lower down her stomach and he kissed the sacred spot only one other man ever had access to. She shook with either fear or joy; Rachel could hardly tell the difference between the two at this point. She was only vaguely aware of Cupid pulling down at her underwear... _with his teeth_.

It was then that Rachel realized the burning tears rolling down her cheeks. She simply couldn't figure anything out. It all felt amazing but she only had eyes for one person; and it sure as hell wasn't the man kissing her now.

"Do it." Cupid whispered, nuzzling himself and speaking into her womanhood. "Submit to the god of arousal." His hot breath against her made every fiber in Rachel shudder and intake a deep, shaky breath. "Admit you want me."

Rachel shook her head softly. "I can't-" She hadn't even noticed Cupid's clothing until now, or lack thereof. He was completely naked... and it was a sight lovelier than the sunset. His abdominals were perfectly sculpted. All of his muscles, in fact, were toned just the right shape. Not oddly buff but erotically so. Cupid had skin as smooth and pale as the moon itself, absolutely breathtaking.

He swirled his tongue into her crotch. Rachel moaned audibly and Cupid groaned his empathy right back. "Don't worry." He smiled, staring up at her lustfully. "I won't tell."

And as quick as lightning, Cupid was inside of her, all of him. Rachel had screamed, with supposedly no one to hear them for miles, except for the invisible servants walking amuck.

He thrusted and she arched her back in delight. Rachel's feelings were in a bundle on the floor. It felt too good to even make a coherent thought. Rachel was only half aware that while Cupid made love to her, she was both sobbing and squirming in delight.

...

Apollo stood outside of Cupid's palace, staring through a window at a sight more appalling than Tartarus. The soundproof walls were the only thing preventing him from barging in and strangling the god to death. "There, you see?" Artemis stated pointedly. "She doesn't love you, alright?"

His eyes hardened. "Leave me, sister." A minute passed by, then five, ten, and Artemis still stood there placidly. "I SAID LEAVE ME, SISTER!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, casting one more look through the window at Cupid's favor to her. "Very well." she said, dissipating into mist.

She nor Apollo were aware of Rachel's initial rejection of Apollo. To them both, it looked like blatant betrayal. And Apollo, despite his love for her, walked slowly away from the palace, defeated and torn.

"You win, asshole." Apollo spat silently to Cupid as he walked away from Rachel, the only girl he truly loved in centuries. "You win."

...

**A/N:**

*sweats nervously*

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN WEEKS GAHH! I have absolutely no excuse, I didn't even know where to take the story from chapter seven because chapter seven was so lame and... I guess it took a peculiar turn, huh? Let me know what you think of the Rachel/Cupid pairing because I made no promises that Apollo and Rachel would be together. Truth be told, it heavily depends on what you guys want; so let me know! The winner of the contest two weeks ago has great ideas that I will definitely incorporate into the story, by the way.

Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you've stuffed yourself with sleepy meat and cranberry sauce! What better time to post a chapter, hey? I didn't really know how to write this chapter, nor what angle to approach it at. In the end, I decided_ screw it_ and just went for it the best I could. Saw the movie Catching Fire today. They really stuck to the book, very impressed. Anyway, what else would you like to see happen in Miss Dare's crazyass life? Let me know! At any rate, I'm very sorry for putting off writing so much. Won't happen again... _probably_. **I love you guys so damn much!** Thanks for sticking around and being so supportive. See you in the review section! xx


	9. Chapter 9

Unsurprisingly, yet another person was fed up with Zeus' nonsense.

Apollo tapped his foot against the floor of his father's court room, ignoring the frantically moving shadows about him: servants preparing this, that, or the order for the big feast that was meant to happen two days from this night.

He cleared his throat. "You called."

Zeus looked up from his throne, noticing his waiting son for the first time in the twenty minutes Apollo had been standing there. Weirdly enough, Zeus was smiling from ear to ear. In that moment, he looked more like Santa Claus than he did the King of the gods. He was downright jolly which incidentally reflected the exact opposite of what Apollo felt.

Five weeks had passed since Apollo had turned his back on Rachel Dare... and he was still fuming.

She seemed to have really enjoyed herself the night she rode the sun chariot... and then rode him. Apollo genuinely thought she had loved him.

EVEN STILL, RACHEL HAD THE AUDACITY TO TURN AROUND AND-

Apollo's memories stopped immediately, the mere recollection of what Rachel did was still too painful to bear.

"Apollo, m'boy, come closer!"

This was getting weird, fast.

"Sorry?"

"Come on! Scoot yourself over here!"

The thing is, Zeus had two moods. Controlling Zeus was the one fit to rule the skies: he was mostly too lazy to ever leave the comfort of Olympus, and yet still found it in himself to smite anyone who opposed or questioned his authority. However, Giddy Zeus was a thing no god particularly liked to see. He was uncomfortably happy and generous, which he usually regretted later. Bottom line, Giddy Zeus always led to disaster.

Apollo cautiously stepped closer to the throne, knocking into one or two servants and mumbling an apology. Zeus' ear to ear grin stayed plastered on his face. Okay, this was _too_ odd.

"Son, there's someone I haven't quite gotten you acquainted to yet." Zeus slapped him on the shoulder (which admittedly hurt quite a bit) and leaned in to whisper. "True wife material, if you ask me."

Never mind the fact that his father was blatantly trying to hook him up (which Apollo was appalled at nonetheless), but Zeus' breath also stank of wine.

_Oh good. _Forget Controlling Zeus and Giddy Zeus; Drunk Zeus was a problem all to itself.

"VASILIA!" He bellowed, snapping his fingers and clapping, basically making an unnecessary commotion. "Bring yourself in from my hallway, would you? **VASILIA**!"

The sound of the large golden doors creaking steered Apollo's attention away from his crazy father. In walked a regular ol' Cinderella.

The goddess's hair was golden blonde, silky, and flowed well past her lower back. Her eyes shimmered like water and she had flowers ingrown into her hair. Vasilia reminded Apollo of the nymphs, except her complexion took on a more porcelain glow.

She was flawlessly beautiful which, quite frankly, Apollo found boring.

Vasilia walked gracefully towards the center of the room, and she curtsied lowly in respect to Zeus, although her eyes never left Apollo's.

When she finally reached the throne, Vasilia spoke. "Evening, to both of you." She flashed a pearly white teeth smile. Apollo immediately pinned her as obsessive and annoying.

Vasilia looked him in the eyes with a flirty gaze. Apollo responded with a hard stare. Neither of them moved positions, neither looked away.

Zeus clapped his hands so the attention would return to him. "Apollo, oh-so-many years ago I made a promise to your sister that she would never have to marry any man for all eternity. You, however, I never made that promise to..."

He trailed off there, hoping Apollo would catch on. Instead, his son blankly stared at him. Comprehending but not wanting to accept the harsh reality of what Zeus was implying. He was forcing Apollo to marry Vasilia.

No, that couldn't be right. Apollo was in love with Rachel.

**WAIT** **NO HE WASN'T!**

So, did that mean Apollo would have to marry to Vasilia even though he _didn't_ love Rachel. Wait, what?

Vasilia placed a soft hand on Apollo's shoulder. "You look conflicted." she pouted.

Apollo shook her off and shook his head side to side, backing farther and farther away from Zeus and his demented ideas.

"Think about dates and times, my son! You can't stall forever-" SLAM!

The doors shut, hiding away Apollo from Zeus, and more importantly, Vasilia.

Apollo's heart was pounding, he couldn't even believe what had just happened. Did Zeus take all this as some sort of sick game?

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to find one of the more useless servants looking up at him. "Erhm, sorry, I was told to tell you that Chiron has requested your presence at Camp Half-Blood... immediately."

Apollo turned around, fully ready to blow off whatever meeting it was when the servant called after him. "It's regarding the Oracle."

...

Rachel secretly liked Cupid's castle. It was large, yes. But it was also extremely elegant and well built. Most of the rooms smelled like wet grass. Except for the large dining room, which smelled of sweet bread and butter.

She still had not been able to get over Cupid's actions. In fact, for the entire rest of that week she had sobbed nonstop in the musty basement alone, despite Cupid's avid invitations to join him for picnics and dinners and walks around the mountains. She'd only gotten out to relieve herself and fetch for food.

Once, Cupid had gotten so annoyed at her attempts to avoid him, he flipped over the dining room table. At least, that's what she gathered from the sound of the plates shattering, she hadn't actually bothered to go outside and check.

The servants were definitely Rachel's favorite part of staying at Cupid's palace, though. After the love god had revealed himself to her, the servants' invisibility disappeared (no pun intended.)

They were all kind to her, retrieving anything she asked for, and not speaking condescendingly to her even though she was the dirty girl who refused to do so much as shower in Cupid's home. They were also very, very beautiful: every single one of them. Dare she say it, Rachel secretly thought they nearly outshined the beauty of Cupid himself. Almost but not quite. If she were judging on personality however...

After basking in the quiet for twenty minutes, Rachel finally heard the front door click shut. Those doors had a distinct creaking, much louder than the other palace doors she could hear, therefore Cupid had probably left for the day.

Rachel climbed the basement steps, opened the door a hairsbreadth, and peeped through: no Cupid in sight.

She walked into the hallway a new person: gone was the quiet, fearful girl. Present was the adventurer Rachel always knew she was. She had been planning this expedition for weeks, and the sun and the stars knew, she intended on making the most of it.

And so, Rachel ran throughout every hall, danced around to silence in every room. She laughed and jostled some servants who smiled meekly. There was no force, human or not, that could prevent her from enjoying herself the way she was in that moment.

After hours of aimless partying, Rachel settled herself in what looked like the castle's massive den, breathing heavy and grinning.

Suddenly, the sound of pots clanging rang from the hallway. Rachel's brow raised. She stood and exited the den. _Little did she know, the sound of the cookware drowned out the sound of the front door swinging open._

In the hallway, an anxious servant was frantically scooping up the kitchen items that were clearly too much for her arms alone to carry.

"Oh, um," Rachel kneeled down to help the girl with her chore. The servant simply shook her head, "No, please. Don't strain yourself."

Rachel laughed, gathering three pots into her arms. "No problem." She giggled. "I'm used to this sort of thing."

"I can take it from here, thanks." The servant stood, extending her arms for the remainder of the pots. Rachel handed them to her gently and watched as she walked away.

"But," Rachel called after her, "maybe you need help with your other chores?"

She grinned when the girl stopped in her tracks. Without turning around, she said "Are you sure?"

Rachel took a step forward and nodded furiously. She then felt foolish because the servant still wasn't facing her. "Oh absolutely!"

The girl laughed sheepishly. "Good, because holding all these pots up is starting to make my arms burn." They shared a collective giggle and Rachel reached for some of the kitchen utensils.

For the remainder of the day, Rachel and the servant (whose name was Kala), cleaned the house and laughed about the smaller things in life, like when sinks accidentally squirted you, or when your knee randomly gives out and you nearly trip.

Currently, they were sitting atop the roof, talking fondly of childhood memories when Rachel straightened her back. "I'm gonna have to go back into the basement soon."

The evening sky was a darkish blue and the nightlife of the wilderness beyond the palace was just beginning to stir.

"You really are unhappy here, aren't you?" Kala turned to look at Rachel, examining her expressions as she talked.

"Yes." Rachel stared straight ahead, far past the forest into empty sky. "I just- I really miss Camp Half-Blood." Her eyes stared to water and she looked down, ashamed. _Is this what she had been reduced to?_

"I wish I could release you of the blasted magic keeping you here." The servant said wistfully. Kala placed a tender hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Perhaps it's not all bad. The rooms are warm and all of us servants are friendly." She winked.

Rachel shrugged. "It's your home, not mine."

Kala stood and extended a hand to her new friend. "C'mon."

As they were both climbing cautiously down the side of the palace, she spoke. "What do you say about me putting our extra mattress and sheets in the basement for you? I'm sure you've already found the secret boiler room?" Rachel grunted. "Good. It would be well hidden there."

They reached solid ground.

Rachel smiled gratefully and hugged her. Her head was nuzzled into Kala's shirt when a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you." Rachel muttered into her shoulder.

They both got one last long look at each other before stepping back inside.

It hit Rachel like a slap in the face. Before them stood Cupid, grinning widely. It occurred to her how truly long she had been hiding in the basement. She hadn't seen this asshole since that one horrific night.

...

Apollo grunted and muttered bitter nothings to himself as he hacked away at green forest branches, making his way to Cupid's palace. Chiron so desperately needed his stupid Oracle back, and naturally, Apollo's the man he calls for the job.

Well, it was technically _his_ Oracle... **BUT THAT WAS BESIDES THE POINT.**

If Chiron hadn't been such a great friend and trainer to Apollo, he would have refused. As a matter of fact, he probably would have refused anyone else's request to go get her. _The two-timing bitch._

...

"Shoo." Cupid ordered Kala and after a sympathetic look to Rachel, she fled.

Rachel felt her heart begin to pound and nervous sweat began to break out on her forehead.

"You look cute." He stated politely.

"I'm going to bed." Rachel said rudely before turning away from him.

As quickly as physics would allow, Cupid grabbed her. "Like hell you are." He spat.

...

Apollo reached Cupid's palace, fully prepared to bargain with Cupid for the return of the Oracle of Delphi.

Rather, he was fully prepared to bargain until a sight more atrocious than Dionysos drunkenly dancing was visible through the large window by the front door.

From what Apollo understood, all of Cupid's castle walls were sound proof, but through the open front window, Apollo could hear everything.

"No, not this again." Rachel's voice broke with fear. "Please, gods, not again... Cupid!"

Cupid had began kissing Rachel's neck, his hands roaming all over her body. "Shhh." He cooed. "You like it, I know you did."

Rachel frantically shook her head. "I did not enjoy it last time, I will not enjoy it this time." She spat. "Now leave me alone!"

She shoved Cupid's chest as hard as she could manage and he stumbled back a mere step. In all of two seconds, he had Rachel pinned against the wall and his hand was down her pants. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Apollo was too stunned to move. Suddenly, he understood the entire harshness of Rachel's situation.

She had stayed true to him. _And for that, Apollo severely owed her._

After his moment of realization, Apollo hesitated no more. Disregarding the window, Apollo took a running start and busted down Cupid's enchanted door (and along with it, the enchantments that prevented Rachel from leaving), all by sheer willpower, anger, and love for the Oracle.

Cupid's head snapped up and his eyes met Apollo's

Moments later, Cupid was off of Rachel and lashing at Apollo. Two blows to the head later and Apollo finally caught his hand and squeezed tightly.

Cupid grunted but was careful not to show the pain he felt as his godly hand bones broke.

He swung a left kick hard at Apollo's groin and when the god of light was down, he kept continuously kicking and kicking until Apollo was battered and bloody all over.

Even still, the patron of love/lust was no match for an angry patron of, in this case, plague. For Cupid then fell to his knees in pain as his once pale and flawless skin spotted and flaked. Massive welts swelled on his skin. Bubonic plague.

Points to Apollo for creativity.

Cupid's skin began to stretch and heal itself, his hair grew darker and his jaw more chiseled. Rachel realized he was healing and turning himself into his more violent personality. His roman form, Eros.

Cupid/Eros made one new attempt at fighting back. He shot his hand out and ended up slashing at Rachel's ribcage. She cried out, "Agh!"

Apollo quickly laced Rachel's hand with his and began dragging her out of the palace.

"The servants!" Rachel tried to pull away and turn around, but Apollo wasn't having any of it.

"He's healing!" Apollo hissed. "Enchantments are broken." he spoke in between shaky breaths as they ran. "They can leave if they wish."

...

Apollo and Rachel sat cross-legged deep within the forest.

She had pulled of Apollo's silk shirt to wipe his wounds. "You're hurt." she commented. Silk wouldn't soak blood up well, but it would have to do.

"Evidently." He spat. Rachel turned away, dipping his shirt in the flowing river they were sitting by.

"About that night-" she began.

Apollo winced as Rachel pressed the shirt to the wounds on his forehead. "Save your breath." he explained. "I already worked it out. Wasn't your doing." He gritted his teeth, trying to sit up using the palms of his hands. Rachel pressed a hand to his chest, lightly but forcefully pushing him back down.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up yet-" Apollo looked into her eyes in a way that shut her up completely. He cupped Rachel's cheek. "Don't hold your breath."

Rachel watched, fascinated, as Apollo sat up, closed his eyes, and hummed to himself. The god began to glow golden from his head and slowly extending to his toes. She never perceived how much she enjoyed watching Apollo's powers work. It was impressive, he worked diligently.

The glow eventually started to fade, and Apollo and Rachel were left only in the moonlight once again.

"We should find a place to rest." Apollo stood, brushing off the dirt that clung to his pants.

He reached to help Rachel up, but as soon as she lifted her arm high enough to reach Apollo, she screamed in pain.

Apollo instinctively shushed her and felt bad as soon as he did. "You're hurt."

Rachel grinned. "Evidently."

He would've rolled his eyes had the situation been less serious. "Take off your shirt." Apollo ordered her, helping Rachel slowly lie down in the grass.

"Huh?" Apollo ignored her confusion, trying desperately to ignore the awkwardness that could potentially settle in.

He helped Rachel out of her shirt; the sight underneath was not as smooth as it usually was, but regardless, Apollo bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to maintain his self control. _Still as beautiful as ever, he noted._

Her left ribcage was purple-ish blue and swollen. Rachel gasped as she saw the wound for herself.

Apollo was lowering his hand onto her rib when Rachel panicked. "No, wait!" She squirmed an inch away, then winced from the pain of doing so.

He shook his head lightly at her. "Rachel, it'll only take a moment."

The Oracle dared to squirm slightly farther away, and she (sort of) raised her arms up; a miserable attempt at shielding Apollo off.

Apollo leaned in to face Rachel, he was mere inches away from her face.

_"I can help you."_

He leaned in and kissed Rachel, passionately and longingly. And thank the stars themselves, Rachel kissed back.

Apollo distracted her with his loving lips, and he lowered his hand onto her ribcage. Rachel, scared, bit down on his lower lip, but luckily she didn't pull away.

The affected area glowed more golden this time and healed very quickly.

Apollo pulled away from Rachel's lips for a moment: he stared at the girl he finally got back, but never truly lost.

_"I can always help you."_

_** A/N:**_

MERRY CHRISTMAS MY BELOVED AND DELIGHTFUL FRIENDS!

I hope you're having a lovely and meaningful Christmas season. Personally, this is my favorite holiday, and I hope you're having a wonderful time surrounded with family and friends. I hope it's absolutely magical.

I'm not sure I'll be updating on the 26th nor the 1st, so happy Kwanzaa for those of you who celebrate. I hope it's a traditional (or not so traditional, hey, however you roll) holiday!

So, regardless of what you celebrate and when (perhaps you celebrate both) I hope it's beautiful in every way possible. Little fact, I'm actually Christian (ironic, considering the story I'm writing) so God bless all of you during this special time of year.

Coming to think of it, I'll probably be posting on New Years so see you guys then. As I always like to say, I love you guys so damn much and appreciate your continued support. In other words, thanks for putting up with my late nonsense ;) See you in the review section *hint, hint* Anyone wanna share their revised thoughts on Vasilia? Fav Christmas song? Thoughts on the chapter?

Happy Holidays to all! Happy Kwanzaa for the 26th. And MERRY CHRISTMAS MY DEARESTS! Mwah! Xx


	10. To the Birthday Girl

_Okay,_ _so there was this review a while back asking for a birthday chapter on January 9th. She didn't have an account but her review name was Lovely Reader, so..._

**TO THE BIRTHDAY GIRL:**

_Hey there! :) I really wish you had an account, this would have been a lot easier to explain! Initially, I was just going to update my story with a little authors note for you. But I mean... hey, go big or go home, yeah? _

_so firstly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I hope it was absolutely fantastic and memorable! I wanted to ask if you could make an account and message me; I'd really like your first name because I think it'd be cool to incorporate a character of you into my story. Don't worry, I'll make it kickass. _

_Get back to me when you can, okay? I know that means the chapter will be a day late but I promise, I'll make it well worth the wait. _

_again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Have an amazing rest of your day :)))) xx_


End file.
